


Cigarettes and Storeroom Sex

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Reader-Insert, Steve!Cas, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Y/n works at Gas-n-Sip, so does Steve. Y/n has a crush on her new coworker. Close quarters breeds some sexual tension.~~~~~~~~Steve was an apt pupil, nodding and listening with focus like you’d never seen. “So the 146 needs to be on top of the 153 because it will go bad first,” he asked, but you were sure it was just to prove he was paying attention.“Yeah, exactly! See, it’s easy! Nora better watch out or you’re gonna be running this place soon.”“Oh, I wouldn’t want to take Nora’s job from her,” Steve said, quietly.“Oh, what, you don’t like being in charge, Steve?” you teased, turning to grab a carton of the Winston Whites.“I’m perfectly comfortable in a dominant position, Y/n.” You squeaked and the carton slipped from your fingers at his words and you flailed trying to grab it from the air before it hit the hard concrete floor. Steve’s fingers wrapped around the box right before it impacted and you both stood straight as he handed it to you. His face was full of confusion as your face heated up with embarrassment. “That was a strange reaction to my statement.”





	Cigarettes and Storeroom Sex

**Chapter Warnings**: **18+ HERE BE SEX! DO NOT READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!!**, unprotected sex, light Dom/sub, Cas is awkward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your new coworker was unfairly hot. No one who looks like Steve should work at a damn Gas-n-Sip. Yeah, the guy was awkward, but he was model-hot and those fucking _eyes_. The bluest blues ever. And sometimes he did this thing with his eyebrow…made you want to get on your knees and let him fuck your throat right there in front of the Big O Slush machine. He had the weirdest mix of Big Dick Energy and Wide-eyed Virgin Energy. No way was he a virgin, though. Not looking like that.

“Hey, Steve. I’m gonna do the trash rounds, okay?!“ you called out across the store.

"I can do that. If you would stock out the tobacco shipment…I haven’t learned the expiration codes, yet,” he said, appearing behind you.

“Oh! Yeah. I can do that.” You smiled at him, biting your lip. “And, um, if you wanted…I could teach you the codes. The Philip Morris ones are really easy and the RJ Reynolds ones are too, once you figure out the ‘Black or White’ thing.”

Steve’s eyebrows tucked together. “All right. Yes. I’d like to learn. Anything I can do to be an asset.”

You chuckled. “You’re definitely an asset, Steve. You’re one of the hardest working people I’ve ever met. Nora was so lucky to get you…working here, I mean.” You patted his shoulder as you brushed past him, subtly feeling the muscle there as you headed for the stockroom to get the boxes of cigarettes.

You were pulling the cartons of cigarettes out to stock behind the counter when Steve entered the backroom. “I took out the trash. Nora is behind the counter. She said it would be best to teach me the codes back here. She doesn’t want the customers to know how to tell which cigarettes are newest.”

“Yeah, she’s like that. Okay, let’s start with the Marlboros. All of the Philip Morris ones have the same Day-Year code. It’s the day they were boxed, see?” you started, pulling up a carton of Marlboro Full Flavor.

Steve was an apt pupil, nodding and listening with focus like you’d never seen. “So the 146 needs to be on top of the 153 because it will go bad first,” he asked, but you were sure it was just to prove he was paying attention.

“Yeah, exactly! See, it’s easy! Nora better watch out or you’re gonna be running this place soon.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to take Nora’s job from her,” Steve said, quietly.

“Oh, what, you don’t like being in charge, Steve?” you teased, turning to grab a carton of the Winston Whites.

“I’m perfectly comfortable in a dominant position, Y/n.” You squeaked and the carton slipped from your fingers at his words and you flailed trying to grab it from the air before it hit the hard concrete floor. Steve’s fingers wrapped around the box right before it impacted and you both stood straight as he handed it to you. His face was full of confusion as your face heated up with embarrassment. “That was a strange reaction to my statement.”

“Oh, I-I’m sorry. Just–My brain went somewhere else and I’m not gonna get into it because I don’t need to have a sexual harassment thing hanging over my head and-” You looked up into his eyes and sighed at the blue of them. “-I’m really sorry, Steve.”

“You like your boyfriends to be dominant with you, Y/n?” he asked, his voice dropping to deep gravel and his eyes going dark with lust. Your jaw hung slack and your mouth watered a bit, a tingling starting up between your thighs as you nodded dumbly. He hummed, slightly, as he stepped closer, crowding you in the little storeroom. “I think you should use your words, Y/n. I think we’re both aware I’m not the best with reading people.”

“Oh, god!” you whispered as he wrapped a hand around the back of your neck and pulled you closer to him. “W-words? Uh…I…Oh, holy shit, Steve. I r-really…I really want you.”

“And you want me to be ‘in charge’?”

“Yes!” you whimpered.

“Then pull down your pants, because the last thing we want is for Nora to walk back here and see us.” He let go of your neck and stepped back, working his belt open. “We’ll have to go fast.”

“Yeah, okay. I’m good with a quickie!” you whispered, eagerly, pulling the button on your jeans and dropping them to the floor.

“Turn around.” You followed his command without a thought of question, placing your hands on the shelf behind you. His hands slid around your hips and curves, stopping to grab a handful of your ass. “You have a very nice posterior.”

“I…thank you?”

His hand slipped between your thighs, fingers prodding at your entrance. "You’re very wet, Y/n.”

He pushed two fingers into you, curling them along your walls. You gasped and bit harshly into your bottom lip. “P-please, Steve,” you whined.

“Please, what?” he asked, almost teasingly.

“Please, fuck me,” you begged.

“Yes. I will.”

You could hear his zipper lower and he pulled his fingers from you, the head of his cock replacing them. “Take care to keep quiet. I refuse to lose this job because you couldn’t keep your mouth closed.”

“I will. I promise.”

“Good.” His hips slammed forward and the shelf you were holding shook. “Oh, you feel amazing.”

“God, so do you,” you whispered on a breath.

“Shut up.” Steve’s hand moved to cover your mouth. “I told you to be quiet.”

“Hmmm-mmmm,” you mumbled against his palm as he started to thrust. Holding in your whimpering moans as he held you tight and fucked you into the shelving. His cock hit all the right places, head hitting your cervix in a way you’d never felt. No guy had ever gotten that deep. “Touch yourself. You need to orgasm before me.”

You dropped your right hand down from the shelf to your clit, rubbing roughly across the nub until you felt yourself get close to the edge. Steve’s thrusts pushed you over it. His fingertips dug into your cheek as he slammed his hips forward again, burying inside of you as he came.

You both stood panting for a minute before he pulled away. “Let me get you a paper towel,” he said, as his cum started to leak out of you. He handed you a wad of paper towels and fixed his clothes as you cleaned yourself up. He watched the door as you fixed your own clothes. “Okay, now…how do I read the Winstons?” he asked, pointing at the forgotten carton of Winston Whites.

You blinked at him a few times, then turned back to the cigarettes. “Right. Back to business.” You shook your head and picked up the carton. Steve was definitely not good with people.


End file.
